


(Un)breaking bond

by Insperowl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin and Ahsoka's hugs, Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker, Force Ghost Obi-Wan Kenobi, Gen, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24213991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insperowl/pseuds/Insperowl
Summary: For the first time in many years she feels it again. It was Anakin. Their connection was restored again. His light flashed brightly, so that after a couple of moments it would die out forever.Ghost!Anakin come to Ahsoka.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 4
Kudos: 105





	(Un)breaking bond

_“If we survive this, Snips, we will have a serious conversation.”_

Ahsoka frowns. She absolutely does not like the new nickname, but it is too late to argue, and there is no time for it. She must protect the new Master while he does something reckless, keep an eye on Stinky and ensure that the first day as a Padawan does not become the last. And besides, wasn’t she the first one who awarded her Master with a new nickname?

_“Hey, Snips!”  
“Hey, Skyguy!”_

An endless battles, training and rare hours of respite. But Ahsoka is happy. For the first time she is not being held accountable for the fact that she is not like the rest of the Padawans. Nobody looks at her disapprovingly, if she allow herself to be herself. Anakin is the same. She realizes this pretty quickly, watching him in the temple. Probably, the Council expected to moderate his ardor when she was assighned to him... Well, the Council was wrong. A more chaotic duo could not be found in the whole galaxy.

_“Snips!”  
“Master!”_

Ahsoka feels that Anakin become overprotective more and more. He tries to shield her from dangerous missions. Unsuccessfully of course. But Ahsoka knows that he will try again when he feels that the mission may be too dangerous. Mortis has changed a lot.

_“Ahsoka ...”  
“Master...”_

Ahsoka feels so alone and betrayed for the first time in her life. The Council, which was supposed to protect, turned away from her in a moment of need. She was persecuted as if the criminal were those whom she had recently called friends. Anakin believed in her, but not the rest of them. There was no apology, there were only words about the possibilities of the Force... Does this need to be said to a falsely accused person?

Ahsoka cannot and does not want to lie to herself. She leaves, trying with all her might not to turn around. She knows how much it hurts him. But can she stay after everything that happened? Time. She needs time to collect herself in pieces anew and to understand who she really is.

_“Hello Master. It’s been a while.”  
“Ahsoka!”_

Ahsoka is not sure she is ready to return. She is not sure that she found all answers she was looking for after leaving the Order. She got confused and angry at this whole situation. The Jedi should not turn away from those who need their help. She is tired of the Jedi playing politics, she is tired of being a soldier. She is tired of the war.

_“Master Kenobi always says there is no such thing as luck.”  
“It's good that I taught you otherwise.”_

She is overwhelmed with emotions. She wants to tell him so much: that he is dear to her, that she may be back someday. But there is no time. They both know that they are not saying goodbye. They will meet as soon as Ahsoka returns to Coruscant. She didn’t know that she was seeing Anakin for the last time...

_“Anakin!”_

She feels something terrible has happened to him. But there is absolutely no time to think about it. Order 66 divides her life into before and after, leaving behind only pain and regrets. She no longer feels Anakin.

When she senses him years later, she is horrified. The man who scared the whole galaxy with his name could not be Anakin. She could not believe it. What could happen that day to turn him into a monster?

_“Ahsoka.”_

Ahsoka turns around, not believing her ears. This is Anakin. The same Anakin, whom she knew and jokingly called Skyguy. The master, whose death she mourned for many years. He was alive. Somewhere deep in those terrible black armor, her mentor's heart still beat. But this impression is fleeting. There is Darth Vader agan, a man who would not stop at nothing to achieve his goal. But ... Why didn’t he fight in full force? Why didn’t he kill her when he had so many opportunities? Ahsoka wants to believe. Ahsoka can't give up so easily.

***

For the first time in many years she feels it again. It was Anakin. Their connection was restored again. His light flashed brightly, so that after a couple of moments it would die out forever.

No one's ever really gone. Obi-Wan and Master Yoda have proven this. Ahsoka knows that he will come. When she feels the slight vibrations of the Force next to her, she knows what she will see when she turns around.

"Ahsoka?"

She turns around. Anakin has not changed at all since their last meeting aboard the Resolute. He’s still young and young, as if his age hadn’t touched him at all.

“You... haven't changed at all.”

Anakin smiles awkwardly.

"And you grew up a real beauty, Snips."

The nickname flies from his lips a little uncertainly. As if he was afraid that she would not want to talk to him.

“Despite all the efforts of Darth Sidious, I'm still here.”

She involuntarily recalls the order of sixty-six and what happened in the world between worlds. If Anakin had not been her mentor, she would not have make it. A smile disappears from his face, giving way to pain and regret.

"I'm so sorry. I will understand if you no longer want to see me and talk to me. I have done many terrible things. Too many people died because of me ... All that I was thinking then was Padme and my child, and I did not think at all about the consequences. I was hoping to save her, but in the end I became the cause of her death ..."

Anakin trails off for a few moments and looks up at Ahsoka.

“I let Palpatine kill Master Windu and ... there was no turning back for me.” I saw the wreckage of the ship on that snowy moon ... I did not want everything to turn around like that. You, Rex and the guys were dear to me, and to lose you like that ...”  
“Enough.”

Ahsoka closes his eyes, trying to ward off painful memories. After all these years, it’s still hard to remember that tragedy. Yes, probably, partly Anakin was guilty of what happened. But she was no less guilty. It was she who liberated Maul, and he destroyed not only their ship, but also destroyed many innocent lives after that.

“No need to say anything about that moon and the wreckage. I do not want to remember this. "

She sighs. The thought that she could do more to save him did not give her rest all these years.

"It was my fault... I freed Maul to distract clones, but... I did not think about the consequences and... If you want to apologize for these wreckage, then you must apologize for this to Rex. He went through a lot of worse than me. These were his brothers..."

They were silent for a while.

“To be honest, I also need to apologize to you. For leaving you when you needed me the most. If I told Master Yoda that Maul told me about Sidious... Maybe it would have been completely different. I wanted to return to the Order after Master Kenobi defeated Grievous and the war finally ended. I hoped that we would have more time, and I could tell you everything that I did not say then at Resolute."

Anakin hesitantly approaches her and does what Ahsoka wanted to do for a long time. He hugs her so tightly, as if he were not dying at all. It was as if they were back in the days when the Republic and the Jedi Order existed, and they themselves were a Master and a Padawan. Ahsoka no longer holds back tears, hugging him.

“Forgive me, I let you down as a Master and made you go through hell,” he whispers.  
“I forgive you, Skyguy. If you were not my Master, I would have died on the day that order 66 came. I survived thanks to all that you taught me. All these years, I regretted that we could not say goodbye. I am glad that we now have this opportunity."

Anakin lets her go and shakes her head.

“You need to thank Luke. He believed in me, no matter what ... I could not let Sidious kill him. He is all that is left of Padmé and the best that is left of me. There is Leia, but ... I don’t think she can ever forgive me for everything that she had to endure through my fault."

Ahsoka put a hand on his shoulder.

“She just needs more time.” Let her get used to the idea of who her real father is."  
“Thank you, Snips.” He sent her a grateful smile. “You, Leia and Luke are the best that I left behind.”  
"Not only this. You left behind something no less important. You defeated the emperor and restored the balance of the Force. This is much more than any of us could do."

They did not notice how Obi-Wan appeared. He smiles into his beard and puts his hand on Anakin's shoulder.

“Thank you, Master, but could you stop talking about balance? It seems to me that my children and Ahsoka are much more important than that!  
“Anakin...”

Ahsoka can't help laughing. For a moment, she returned to the good old days, when Anakin and Obi-Wan argued about something, competing in wit and sarcasm. But the impression quickly passes, leaving a place of bitterness. They are both dead and this is probably the last time she sees them.

“It's a pity that we have to say goodbye after such a short meeting,” Ahsoka finally voiced her thoughts.

Obi-Wan smiles at her, touching her shoulder.

“You can always find us by trusting in the Force. No one ever leaves forever.

“I will always be there if you need to, Snips,” Anakin nods.

They disappear, leaving her alone. Ahsoka closes his eyes and listens to the Force. Peace and tranquility. This is exactly what Obi-Wan was talking about. Balance. Anakin’s sacrifice was not in vain. Now everything should work out.

“I will look after Leah and Luke for your sake, Master. I promise. "


End file.
